Complicated Love
by trainster123
Summary: Quinn is all over the place!...Quinn Loves Santana, But when Santana comes out with Brittany as her Girlfriend, Is Quinn too Late?  Eventually Quinntana. Some Brittana and Faberry.
1. The Beginning

**Complicated Love**

**Summary**: Quinn is all over the place!...Quinn Loves Santana, But when Santana comes out with Brittany as her Girlfriend, Is Quinn too Late? Eventually Quinntana. Some Brittana and Faberry.

**Pairing: **/Rachel

**Rating: **T (Language)

**Disclaimer: **I Dont own Glee or its Characters...I wish.

**Authors Note:This is my First Fanfic, So please Be nice!** **I Will Update this Every other day or so..It Just Depends because of School and Stuff. But i Hope you like it R&R. Reviews Make me so very Happy! Btw The things in **_**Italics**_** are Thoughts! Vicki3**

Quinn glared at the couple sat infront of her, she hated that she wasn't the one that Santana cuddled up too, That she wasn't the one she kissed with so much passion or the One she lean't on in hard times. No it was Brittany.

Quinn could never get what Santana saw in her. She was Dim, no even worse, Dumb. Rachel, Who was sat next to Quinn, followed the Blonde's line of vision, only to see she was Staring at the two girls giggling together.

"They really are mean't together" Rachel said. When hearing Rachels voice Quinn was pulled out of her daze and Turned to the Small Brunette. _Mean't Together? What did that even mean._

"Stop talking to me Manhands" Quinn spat. Rachel's facial Expression turned from Happiness to Hurt In a mere second.

"What is your Problem with me!" Rachel said Angrily. Quinn looked at the floor, she didn't mean to hurt Rachel like that she was just upset with herself that she didn't tell Santana earlier so She was taking it out on anyone that came close.

" I..Err..I" Quinn mumbled Rubbing the back of her neck.

" I really thought that we were Friends, But i must have been wrong, You will always be a Cold-hearted bitch." Rachel spat Harshly. Realising what she had said, She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

Thats when Quinn realised that Rachel was right she was a cold-hearted Bitch, Thats why nobody loved her. Even though she knew that she did Deserve that comment, It still hurt a lot. Suddenly she found herself running down the empty Hallways of Mickinley Tears streaking down her face, She thought about going home but knew her mom would be there and just couldn't face telling her. So Quinn decided the Girls Bathroom would be the best option for her to get away from the 2, Now 3 people who had hurt her.

Quinn had been crying for 20 Minutes and realised her spanish class would be finished. But she couldn't go out there knowing that now, she had Nobody. Not even her Best friend Santana, Quinn heard someone enter the bathroom. She suddenly stopped crying and held her breath hoping they would not hear her.

"Quinn, Quinn...I Know your in here" A familiar Voice spoke. Quinn wondered why she of all people would follow her. Quinn unlocked the Stall door and stumbled out, She wrapped her arms tight around the girl.

"I Didn't mean it Quinn, i just want us to be friends so badly it just-" Rachel was slienced by Quinns lips on hers, The kiss was quick but meaningful. Quinn suddenly realised what she had done and ran out of the bathroom more tears streaming down her face, Leaving a gobsmacked Rachel in the process.

XXXXXXXX

"Quinnie darling, There's someone at the door for you" Her mom Shouted from downstairs.

Quinn stumbled out of bed and Rubbed her eyes. She opened the Bathroom door and splashed her face with cold soothing water Remebering the day before,_ I Kissed Rachel Berry and I liked it, This cant be right. I cant have liked the kiss, I don't like Rachel i like Santana._ The Blonde really didn't want to go downstairs because she knew who it would be, and She really didn't want to talk about it.

"Quinn Fabray, Get up now! Someone is here!" Judy Fabray,Quinn's Mom, Shouted for a second time.

"Mom, im coming Okay." She shouted from her bedroom. Quinn pulled on some Tight Jeans and a tank top, She looked in the mirror. Having her Abs back didn't make her feel any better about her body.

Quinn slowly walked down the stairs, and as she thought Rachel was at the door Talking to her mom.

"Well it was Lovely meeting you Rachel" Her mom said before she walked into the living room. Quinn stood there staring at Rachel, She was wearing a Pair of small denim shorts and a Tank-top. Quinn was Startled when she heard a shout from outside the front door.

"Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry, I never thought i'd see the day." It was Santana, She was staring with a smirk on her face.

"Oh Shut it Lopez" She Snapped, Santana looked stunned at the angry tone she had.

"Wow, Quinnie in a bad mood?"Santana Laughed and Walked up too the front door. "Manhands" Santana Greeted.

"Hello Santana, How has your Day been?" Rachel always sounded so happy even when Santana had offended her.

"Yeah, I really dont wanna be starting a conversation with you here, Treasure-Trail." Santana said pretty casually.

Santana put her hands round quinns waist and Pulled her closer, "Do i get a Cuddle?" Santana whispered into her ear in a Flirtatious tone.

"Ofcourse" Quinn smirked, Not noticing that Rachels face had dropped at this point. When they Parted Quinn couldn't help but say it "Where's Britt? Shes normally atatched to your Waist...Literally" Rachel Giggled at this.

"She's gone away with her family for a week, So i guess its just you and me." Santana said with a shrug.

"Quinn, I know you want to be with Santana but this will only take a sec" Rachel said smiling. Quinn hugged Santana and told her to wait in the living room. She took Rachels hand and led her upstairs.

"So Whats up?"Quinn asked Laying on the bed while Rachel layed next to her.

"Quinn, That Kiss yesturday...What was it..?"Rachel asked with a Sigh.

"I dont know Rachel, But i Kissed you because i wanted to, Because i like you" She whispered the last part. They were met with Silence for a minute, Quinn was now worrying.

She knew Rachel saw the Worry in her eyes because she said "Quinn I like you a lot and I have for a while" Quinn couldn't help but smile at this and then instead of speaking she pressed her lips against Rachels. The Girls didn't realise that a Certain Latina had heard the whole conversation.

_You have got to be kidding me, Quinn's mine. Now i know she plays for the other team, So that will just make my plan easier! But first i have got to get Rachel out of the picture._ Santana Thought.

**Hope you liked it, Please Review, Because i need Reviews to know that Somebody out there is reading this. Oh and I know this Chapter was a little short but the Next chapter will make up for it.  
>Vicki3<br>P.s Reviews Make me Happy! **


	2. And The Plan Begins

**Complicated Love.**

**Chapter 2: And the Plan Begins.**

**Authors Note: I'm extremely happy with the reviews and everything. This Chapter is based a week after what happened in the Last chapter...Quinns Birthday! The same as The last one **_**Italics**_** are Thoughts.! Hope you like it R&R...Vicki x Btw Quinns mom is supposed to be Loving and Caring instead of Horrible :)**

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy brithday to you, Happy birthday dear Quinnn, Happy birthday to you" Quinn sat up and smiled, "So Baby, What do you want to do today?" Her mom said as she kissed her.

"I Dont really kn-" She was Stopped by the door bell,"That will be San!" Quinn said leaping off the bed and running down the stairs to the door. She opened the door to reveal a stunning Santana with Three presents and a card.

"Happy birthday"Santana said smirking as she Kissed Quinns cheek.

"Wow, Now i wish it was my Birthday everyday" Quinn said in a flirtatious manor.

"Yeah yeah, Your presents are even better"Santana Said as she Winked.

XXXXXXX Around 5 that Day XXXXXXX

"So, Can i open my Presents now Mom?" Quinn said still leaning into the Brunette.

"Sure Baby, Here" Judy said as she passed a present to Quinn.

Quinn Ripped off the paper like a lion on a deer, Elbowing Santana in the stomach in the process. "Sorry San" She said Giggling as she wrapped her arms around the Latina's Waist.

"God, Your like a Savage ape on your Birthday Fabray" Santana said Laughing. "Not meaning to Offend or anything" Santana added Just making herself laugh more.

"Hey!" Quinn said as she slapped Santana's head. "You Really dont no what 'Not meaning to Offend' Actually means do you, Because im very Offended" Quinn said Trying to be Serious.

Quinn then ripped the rest of the paper off to reveal an Iphone 4, She squealed in delight and lunged at her mum. "Thankyou mom, Its amazing!"

Quinn had unwrapped all of her moms presents when the door bell rang, "Ill get it" Santana said Pushing herself off of the Sofa.

Santana opened the door to reveal a smiling Brittany and a Happy Rachel, "Hey Guys, Quinns in the Living room, Come on in" Santana smiled moving to the side. "Britt, You cant just walk in...I Haven't had my Kiss." Brittany kissed her Girlfriend and took of her coat Chucking it on the coat rack.

XXXXXX

So far the night had been going well, They had watched Two movies..One Horror the Other Disney (Brittanys Choice of course) and Had eaten enough Cake to fill A Couple Sumo's.

At around 10 Brittany and Rachel left saying they had to do Homework or Something, But Santana knew a lie when she saw one. She let it slide Though.

"Quinn, You may not want to talk about it but...You and Manhands? Whats Going on there?" Santana said Curious.

"Please San dont call My Girlfriend that." Quinn said Smirking at the Latina's Shocked face.

"Oh My God Quinn! Your Kidding right?" Santana said Loud. Quinn just Laughed and Shook her head. "Wow..Thats really Suprising, Anyway off the Subject you never opened my presents!" The Brunette said trying to hide her Disapointment about Rachel and Quinn.

"Oh Sorry, Forgot, There was so Much going on." Quinn said giggling as she grabbed the card. Quinn gasped as 2 Plane tickets to Paris fell out, "Are those Plane Tickets?" She said picking them up. Quinn jumped into Santana's arms "Santana you really are the bestest friend ever!" The blonde Shouted.

"Quinn, Whats all the Shouting?" Her mom said as she entered the room, Seeing Quinn with her arms wrapped around the Latina's Neck.

"San is taking me to Paris!" Quinn Screamed as She tightened her grip on the Brunette.

"Wow, Thats really Impressive San, That must have cost a fortune!" Judy said as she Kissed Quinn and Santana's Foreheads."So when are you Leaving?"

"Nah, Anythings fine for my Best friend, and Were leaving Tomorrow night.. How would you like to come?" Santana said Waving a ticket at Quinn's Mom. Judy's Face lit up.

"I would Love to, but I really dont want to ruin you and Quinn's Fun" She said Smiling Softly.

"Dont be Daft, We will just Ditch you" Santana said Giggling. Quinn just Looked at her in pure Adoration, and Then remembered she had a Girlfriend and Got off of Santana's Lap.

XXXXX

The Two girls walked into school the next morning bumping into Rachel and Brittany who were Hand in Hand, Which was normal for the two girls.

"Hey Baby" Santana said as she Pulled her Girlfriend into a Kiss, Quinn saw Rachel Grimace.

"Rach, Are you okay?"The Blonde grabbed the Brunette's Hand her Voice laced with worry.

"Im Fine Quinn"Rachel said before Grabbing the blonde's waist and Kissing her.

"How about we all go to the Cinema tonight Before Quinn and i leave?" Sanatana said Confusing The Tall Blonde and Other Brunette. "Shit, We forgot to tell you, Quinn and i are Going to Paris as a Birthday Present." Santana Explained.

"Your What!" Brittany and Rachel both Snapped. "How could you not Tell us!" Brittany said Hurt.

"BrittBritt We forgot, I'm Sorry, It's Only a week" Santana said Smiling Softly.

"A Week!" Rachel Exclaimed. "Your Kidding right? A Whole Week!" Rachel began looking red in the face so Quinn decided to Step in.

"Yes a week Rach, I'm sure You and B can find something to do" Quinn said Laughing.

XXXXXXX

Santana, Brittany, Quinn and Rachel were sat in the Cinema ready to watch The inbetweeners Movie. Santana decided rather than talk to Quinn she would text her...

**Hey Q, It's Easier to text than to to talk, Put your phone on Vibrate so that it doesn't Disturb Britt you know how she is ;) S x**

Quinn couldn't help but Laugh at this.

**Yeah i know, Hehe x So What did you want to talk about then?:) Q x**

**Oh Nothing too Important, It's just that when i was booking the Hotel rooms...They kinda Said they only had 2 Rooms and Obviously i booked them but Two people have to share. You can Share With your Mom or Me, Either way Its all Good :) S xx**

Quinn looked at Santana and Gave her the 'You know the Answer' Look.

**Obviously with you! Blimey S Why even Ask, Anyway movie is Starting...Shush ya Mushh x Love Q x**

Santana Giggled when she read it, "Why you Giggling?" Brittany said from Beside her.

"Just Something Quinn said" Santana smiled. She looked at her phone and saw she had another text from Quinn.

**Giggles? Wow...Santana "Badass" Lopez is Changing!;) Q x**

**Shup' Tubby...I's Know you love Ma Giggles really. S x  
><strong>  
>After a minute Santana sent another Text.<p>

**No Comebacks left Quinnie?x S **

**Quinnie? You sound like My Mother Lopez. Well if im Quinnie Your...Sannie Pahha. Q x**

Santana Lean't over Brittany and Slapped Quinns head.

"Oi" Quinn said Laughing "Got a Problem with Sannie?"

"Shut it Fabray" Santana said, Trying to look Serious but ended up Giggling.

_This Holiday is gonna be a blast-_Santana Thought.

**Hope you guys Liked it!  
>I know not much has happened with Santana and Britt and Rachel and Quinn but Atm im just trying to Show the Friend Relationship Santana has with Quinn. There will be Some Drama soon! <strong>


	3. Update Sorry

**Hey Guys,  
>I am soo sorry about the massive Delay with my Story, Got some Family Issues.<br>I Swear i will update soon, Also i have been getting my Laptop repaired because i may have Dropped it. Opps.  
>But Please stick with me here also I would like to say a Big Thanks to my friend Rachel who wrote like half of this next story when my Laptop broke. Her Fanfic name is TwilightGleeSkinsDisney. She got an account like Today after i told her about it and made her write a bit like 3 weeks ago.<br>So i'm sorry..I'm hoping to get the next Chapter on soon.  
>Love you Guys.<br>Vicki.**


End file.
